Ode To A Dubber
by ButterflyGuitar
Summary: ~Response to the reviews is up!~A poem about how stupid dubbers can be. I think we're almost all sick and tired of them. :P R&R ^_^
1. The Ode

There was a magna written in Japan

It was very popular throughout the land.

Then someone said, "An anime it should be!"

And so the magna came to life on TV.

And the people loved it, and it wasn't long

Until the show and game were as big as Pokemon.

Then a country overseas heard of the show,

And so the anime America came to know.

The anime fell to the mercy of the translation

The dubbers, they altered, twisted, changed and had fun

Destroying an anime that was good enough fro Japan.

The anime became an evil dub by the dubber's hands.

Yuugi lost a "u", but while he's still cute,

Half his intelligence and wit went down the chute.

Yami no Yuugi, or "spirit" as he is called,

Is still his hot self, but his name has been seriously mauled.

Jounouichi became Joey, girls think he's really good lookin',

Joey's not from Japan, no, Joey—he's from Brooklyn.

Honda became Tristan, a very mysterious guy.

In Japan, he's probably interesting. The dubbers didn't try.

Anzu becomes Tea, the friendship princess,

She was cool in Japan, the dubbers made a HUGE mess.

Mai is now a Valentine; she's quite the beauty queen.

Although she becomes nice, the dubbers made her mean.

Ryou gets to keep his name; he's friendly like a kitten.

But the dubbers screwed his ethnicity up, so now he's from Britain.

His Yami is quite psychotic, although he's got lots of fans,

The dubbers screwed him up as well; they should be hit with frying pans.

Seto keeps his name, a cute, snobbish millionaire,

He goes from bad to good, a constant dub flair.

Mokuba keeps his name too, a faithful younger brother.

In magna he was an evil kid, in anime he's quite the other.

Grandpa's name is Solomon, a wise man indeed.

But in the dub he's really not important, another dubbers' creed.

Duke gets his name mauled too, the king of dungeon dice,

When Yugi beat him at his game, he became really nice.

Bandit Keith has a complete makeover; he's an American punk,

He threatens people by pointing fingers, what's up with that funk?

Pegasus's name is inverted; his mind is truly twisted,

Although his past is clear to us, this future is quite misted.

Rex Raptor is completely changed, the king of dino dueling,

In Japan he was kinda important, here—who are they fooling?

Weevil is a changed man, too. He's come across as annoying,

He barely plays a part in this—the dubbers need new employing.

Shaadii loses an "a" and an "i", a man shrouded in mystery.

He's important in Japan; here he's been in one show, oh the misery!

Rebecca may be the same person; she gets in all our hair,

She actually might have been smart, but why does she talk to the bear?

Don't get me started with Malik and Isis; it's a touchy subject.

As I read the fics starring these two I think, "I haven't seen them yet!"

So as you can see through this poem, I really have tried,

To express my opinion about the dubs, they must all be FRIED!

~AN~ My opinion about the dubs. Why do they have to go and ruin a show with stupid slang (that's quite out of date, mind you), unnecessary cuts, character maulings and plot changes? Why? WHY?!? Don't get me wrong, the dub can be ok, but there needs to be some change. And not just with Yu-Gi-Oh. Sailor Moon, Card Captor Sakura, Dragonball Z, Digimon, Hamtaro, Pokemon, and several others have been mauled by dubbers. :P Eh, but enough ranting. Read and review!

Copywrite © ButterflyGuitar 2002


	2. Response to the Reviewers

BG: O.O Whoa. I never expected to get such a response. Maybe I should have told you all that this poem was a result of my boredom, and it was the first thing on my mind at the time. It's all really a joke, honest. Although the dubbers could be a little better with their changing. So I'm going to respond to all your reviews now. And I hope I clear up any misunderstandings.

Midori: Yeah, you hope.

BG: ^-^U Um, so here we go!

Lady Amaya: I agree with that. Don't you just hate it when they make stupid changes? *sigh* I wish that we could help them…

Magician Yuke: ^_^ Aw, I feel so loved! I might do another poem like this. Although this was just sheer boredom. I have a question though: what does "sugoi" mean? ^-^U

Midori: --;;;

Demon Game: Heh, heh. I never was good in spelling…thanks.

Koolsnowball: Aw. ^_^ I'm loved! Yayness! ^_^ And don't give up with your writing! I'm sure you don't suck, just keep at it!

Darth gryph: Oooooooh. Sweet. Very nice review. I sure would like to co-author a story like that! ^_^ Yeah, from what I've heard, Tea was pretty tough in Japan. Especially in the very first season, the one where Kaiba had green hair. But anyway, I will co-author your story! Just email me with details.

Joeys1fan: ^_______^ I might do more. It depends. Thanks!

CofP: Thank you! Ah, I'll try not to die on you at the end next time. Thanks again!

Eriko Myoujin: There must be another alternative to the guns besides pointing fingers. The first time I saw that episode I was quite confused at what Bandit Keith was doing. ^_^ Thank you!

ShaowKat: ^______^ Thanks a bunch! It's people like you who make authoresses continue to do what they love. Thanks!

tefla: Thank you. ^_^ I've heard stuff about how everything was changed. (And neither have I! Remember, this was written as a joke.) Although I wish I have. (sigh)

NekoNeko: Thanks. Although I can't say I truly HATE the dubbers, they just need to work on their changes. It's all I get to see here. :P A chapter about horrible voice actors, eh? Hmm…

Eeveelover: Your review is one of the reasons I wanted to do this. I can't truly say that I'm an anime purist, it's just that other animes have been changed as well. Yu-Gi-Oh has been one of the more better dubbed animes that I've seen. And I know that 4Kids Entertainment owns it here, and that they have to change things for the younger audience, it's just that some things they do are kinda iffy, if you know what I mean. And you said something about the "slang" crack. I have no problem with the word "cool", that's understandable. But when they use slang that has been out of date for 20 years, then people get confused. The people who dub Yu-Gi-Oh have not done it yet, but other dubbers have. Take Sailor Moon for example. In one episode, Amy says something to the effect of, "That's so boss!" Who says "boss" anymore? If you want to see more examples like that, then go to www.smuncensored.com . Remember, I forgot to say that this was all a JOKE, and I apologize to anyone that I offended.

UK Chatte aka Silver Flure: Thanks! ^_^ And your right when you say that Yu-Gi-Oh isnt' meant for 3 year olds, I don't think any anime is. Not in Japan, anyway. But I don't live in Japan, and the people here think that cartoons are meant for little kids. :P Except for Cartoon Network and their "Adult Swim", who show animes that aren't too terribly dubbed (although I don't get Cartoon Network and my parents wouldn't let me watch it anyway ^-^U). Heh. Thanks again!

Calen: Yeah, what kind of name is "Duke Devlin"? LOL! Thank you so much! And your right about the plot not being changed too much. I just wish that they'd change the dang theme song though…

Yugilover13: As much as I would probably like to, this was written as a joke. But thank you anyway! ^_^

Yohko Kiyoto: Poor Digimon. I've only seen one episode of it, and um, well, I don't know much about it. But I believe you when you say the dubber has messed it up. Heh, good show! ^_^

lily22: Amazing, isn't it? I actually managed to make something rhyme! ^_^ And what you say is true. The dubbers must be pretty good in English and Japanese to even make it this far. I suppose we're bashing them a bit too hard…

Alyssa: Yeah, Malik's voice was pretty weird. But you have to remember, it's not really the actors fault. He's just trying to make a living. And several Malik-lovers are outraged that the dubbers are naming him Terrance. I've never heard that name…o.O

TwilightHunter: Oooh! IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY, I TELL YOU! LOL! They're in it together! LOL! ^__^ Thanks for your input!

Jera: Your review was the other reason I wanted to do this. You've got me when you say that I've never seen the Japanese versions. And your right, I haven't. This poem was truly a work of sheer boredom, and I never ment to annoy/offend anyone. And your right. We should give the dubbers some credit. America is making most of the animes on Saturday mornings so that the younger audiences could see it. And they've done a good job. 4Kids Entertainment has done a MUCH better job with Yu-Gi-Oh than DIC/Cloverway did with Sailor Moon. -_- You've got a good point, and I'm sorry if what I said in my poem created mass confusion. Thanks again! ^_^

firedraygon97: o.O I'm sure they did it for the innocent ears of the little people. If they didn't then the only place we'd get to see it was on Cartoon Networks Adult Swim. And I would miss out! T.T Oh well. Thanks for the review!

Macavity: ^__^ YGO fans unite! Poor Yami. "Spirit" just doesn't fit him. :P Although if all the kids heard Yugi call him "Yami", then all the kids would be confused. Although I personally like "Yami" better. Isn't he just so dreamy? ^_^

Ok. That's all for now. And once again, I apologize for any offence that my poem has created. I never knew…

Midori: That always seems to be your problem, no?

BG: :P Thanks again all you people. ^_^ 4Kids Entertainment has done a pretty decent job, so far. Let's hope they keep it up. Keep writing! ^_^


End file.
